


Day 4: The Ruins of Hrevor

by ICanWrite_IThink



Series: Paddy’s No Good, Terrible, Absolutely Gods Forsaken Week [3]
Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Burning, Crying, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t tag, M/M, Oop, So much angst, Trauma, boys flirting sorta, but it’s a lot more hurt, i didn’t mean for it to be this way, i lie, it was absolutely my fault, no beta we die like invisible rouges against true sight level 18 demons, potion aftermath, singing is mentioned, then they cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanWrite_IThink/pseuds/ICanWrite_IThink
Summary: They leave the town they were at and go to visit Hrevor. They don’t find Hrevor. Don’t read this is you don’t like sad things, this is pretty sad. Yet again bad summary’s I need to learn how to do these seriously
Relationships: Malark Dundragon/Paddock “Paddy” Whitlaw
Series: Paddy’s No Good, Terrible, Absolutely Gods Forsaken Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Day 4: The Ruins of Hrevor

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, more angst for Day 4, you guys got too much fluff last time, so have your souls crushed. It was going to be Paddy getting kidnapped but after reading “High Hopes High Desert Ash” I couldn’t pass up burning a city so ╮(￣▽￣"")╭ thank you Gold for the inspiration, this would’ve been a lot different otherwise but I think it turned out okay, hope you enjoy!

Paddy really though his week couldn’t get worse, it wasn’t possible. Not at all. 

He woke up feeling like he’d been under a charging army running to battle, his body feeling bruised and battered despite not having been hurt. Paddy has also immediately started crying when he woke up as well, that, whatever it was really killed his head, having to look back at Bay Hollow destroyed any and all mental stability he had kept from the encounter at the potion shop. 

It has gotten easier a little ways through, he wasn’t sure how but Paddy had heard singing. It was a lullaby, an Elven one sung from a surprisingly melodic voice, too deep to be a female but high enough to not seem out of place.

It was the most beautiful singing Paddy had heard in years. He’s not sure who it was though, but he’d thank them when he did, because Paddy was so focused on the singing he barely heard the voices of his family. 

A small smile spread across his face when he saw Malark, cotton blanket draped over him, sleeping at the side of Paddy’s bed. The tears had stopped flowing for now, so Paddy just dried off his eyes and went to go wake up Malark.

————-

Malark woke to the very awake Paddy shaking him awake. This had the assassin shooting up, “Paddy! You’re awake!” The wood elf gave a little grin, “Yep, that potion really sucked but I’m okay now!” Malark had no reason to doubt the chipper elf and instead gave a relived sigh, before Paddy asked, “Did you know who was singing?”

Oh, he remembered that. Oh, Paddy remembers singing. Smooth as always Malark replied with a simple, “Nope, not at all, singing? There was singing? Didn’t hear any of that.... nope.” He made a beeline to the door. 

He missed the small blush that crept up on Paddy’s cheeks at the realisation of who had been singing.

——————

High Hopes decided to leave the town as soon as Paddy had shown he was in good health, they weren’t going to stay in this town for much longer by their own will. 

They quickly saddled up and left to go back to a city they had visited before, Hrevor. It was a bright harvest city that built its fortune on crop trading, it was not unlike Bay Hollow, in both senses.

————-

Paddy tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, as if something was going to go terribly wrong. He hated when he was right.

The smell of thick ash was the first hint that things had gone sour at Hrevor. The farmland generally laid untouched but became more decayed and burnt as the advanced and Paddy tried to convince himself it wasn’t like Bay Hollow, it wasn’t like Bay Hollow, it wasn’t like Bay Hollow, it was exactly like Bay Hollow.

Paddy gave his horse a slight nudge to go faster, he had to see the city. He had to.

The others gave out cries of confusion and beckons for Paddy to come back, he ignored them and kept urging his horse further.

When the town was in sight, the whole thing had been ravaged. The farmland closest to the city had been burnt and trampled and ruined. The city walls had crumpled and toppled allowing a view inside.

Inside was worse.

There was no buildings left, the ground was covered in black ash and the horrible smell of burning flesh reached his nose, Paddy choked slightly and brought his scarf over his nose and mouth. The only trace of houses left were a few stone foundations, chipped and broken. All that was left of the town hall was the elaborating marble stairs and the great wooden door. 

Paddy dismounted his horse and ran towards the door, climbing the stairs with ease until he reached the oak doors, and just like he feared where the Hrevor city crest had been engraved in, a symbol had been burnt in on top. 

They had done this to another place. They had done this to his home and now someone else’s. 

Paddy hasn’t realised tears were pouring out his eyes until Malark had reached over to wipe them way. The assassin offered no words, he just wrapped his arms around the wood elf and held him steady, letting Paddy sob into his shoulder.

Paddock Whitlaw had failed.

They had ruined someone else’s home, and he was powerless to stop it.


End file.
